


The last time

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Physical Abuse, Songfic, This time by Celine Dion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an abusive relationship, one final hit and Stiles decides that he needs to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last time

****_One more hour burns  
  
_

****_So scared of his return  
  
_

****_That I can't sleep tonight  
  
_

****_In this hospital light  
  
_

The moment the door opened Stiles retreated into the bathroom. He hated when he returned, especially on Friday nights. He would always drink too much and if Stiles forgot to do something he would take it out on him. The last time this happened Stiles ended up badly bruised and had a concussion. His mother tried her best to help her son but then he would do things that made Stiles forgive him. If only for that night. Tonight Stiles forgot to clean up the bedroom, it was a mess and he worked aimlessly to fix it but it was too late. 

 

****_What you call tragedy  
  
_

****_It's just another day to me  
  
_

****_For my heart beats with fear  
  
_

****_As his footsteps draw near  
  
_

His footsteps drew closer, Stiles’ heartbeat ran faster. He locked the door, hoping that he was too drunk to beat down the door. His mother had called a friend of his to help Stiles. He told him that this wasn’t normal, that he never acted this way before and he needed to get out now. His friend was always helpful towards Stiles. Willing to do anything for him. It had gotten to the point where his friend had confessed that he felt something for Stiles.  He would help Stiles but Stiles would want to want help. Stiles had the phone in his hand, ready to dial the number. 

****

****_The life I'm meant to lead  
  
_

**_Won't slip away from me_ **

****_'Cause this time's the last time  
  
_

****_I know that my eyes have seen too much  
  
_

****_This nightmare is not fair  
  
_

**_And I’ve had enough_ **

“Stiles! Goddam it. I told you to have this shit cleaned up before I came home.” He yelled. Stiles heard some of the lamps break in the room. It made his heart jump. Dressers were next and then he heard him yell again. “Stiles! Get your ass out here now you fucking slut!” 

Stiles didn’t move. His finger hovering over the speed dial. He began to bam on the door. Kicking at it, punching the door. Stiles almost thought that he was going to break it down. 

 

****_You break me as I bleed  
  
_

****_You just say you're sorry, you call this love  
  
_

****_But this time your lies are not enough  
  
_

****_This time  
  
_

The first time that he hit Stiles, Stiles wasn’t expecting it. Stiles had accidently spilt some wine on the blanket that has been in his family for generations. Stiles thought that he would think that it was nothing, that it was just a stupid blanket that held too many bad memories. But that wasn’t the case. He had gotten angry. Really angry. 

“Fuck Stiles! This was an heirloom. I can’t fucking believe this!” 

The slap that happened came out of nowhere and Stiles could only sit there on the couch with his hand to his cheek, tears welling in his eyes. His expression changed, the anger was gone and he was reaching for Stiles. 

“Babe I am so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” 

****_There's nothing left of this  
  
_

****_Your whispered words and empty threats  
  
_

****_Rip away the seams of what I thought this would be  
  
_

****_The last thread has come undone  
  
_

****_To reveal what I've become  
  
_

**_Another victim of a poison love_ **

****

It had gotten worse after that. He began to drink more and every little thing that Stiles did he would hit Stiles, or push him down the stairs or even brand him.  Yes, brand. Stiles had a mark on his back with his name on it. 

****

****_And what remains a mystery  
  
_

****_You cannot have the best of me  
  
_

****_So I'm taking back  
  
_

**_All you took from me_ **

****

****

He had managed to get the door down. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. His finger hitting the button. Before Stiles could put the phone to his ear he had pulled him up, pulling him out of the bathroom and throwing him on the bed. 

“You think I like hurting you Stiles? Huh? But fuck, you do shit that makes me angry with you. I asked you to do one simple thing, clean up the fucking room and you couldn’t do that.” 

A slap. “Just do what I ask.” Another slap. “And none of this will happen.” 

He lifted his hand again and Stiles prepared for the hit. It never came. When Stiles opened his eyes, he didn’t realize that he closed him, he saw him being thrown across the room. His friend standing next to Stiles. He picked Stiles up, walking out of the room, leaving him on the ground. 

“It’s ok Stiles. Everything is going to be ok.” 

“Thank you Derek. So much.” 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, holding him close. 


End file.
